


An Autumn Date

by Emma_The_Savior_Swan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_The_Savior_Swan/pseuds/Emma_The_Savior_Swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mad Swan fic done in the Fall spirit based upon a prompt calling for their "first proper date."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Autumn Date

"You have got to be kidding me." Emma said, stopping abruptly outside of the Tea Time Cafe.   
"What?" Jefferson replied, "You won't drink any tea I make for you, and it's such a delightful beverage, I'd hate for you to forego it entirely." She rolled her eyes. "Also, seeing as how our first encounter began with tea, I think it's fitting our first date do as well."  
"I believe our first encounter began with you pretending I almost ran you over."  
"Fair enough. But it continued with tea." Emma raised an eyebrow. "Please, indulge me." He sent her a hopeful smile and she relented. They entered the cafe and sat down at an artfully crafted wrought iron table. A waitress approached to take their orders. Jefferson decided on a lemon ginger tea, while Emma wanted to try the seasonal spiced caramel apple flavor.  
"So, what is it with you and tea?" Emma asked. The corners of his lips turned up.  
"I used to have tea time with Grace every afternoon. So I suppose I enjoy sharing tea with people I care about." Emma smiled.  
"You care about me, huh?" Jefferson reached across the table and grasped her hand.  
"Yes." Though she had asked jokingly, his tone left no room for further doubt. Emma enlaced her fingers with his. When she had first visited Jefferson after the curse broke, she'd simply wanted to apologize for not believing him. And for hitting him over the head with a telescope. Of course, he had plenty to apologize for in return. Yet Emma's understanding of Jefferson's motives and his understanding of her fear had meant that mutual forgiveness came quickly.   
In fact, any anger they may have been harboring had been completely drowned up by desire. They had ended up in bed together that same day. And on several occasions after that. A month passed before Jefferson declared that he must take Emma on an actual date. She told him that it wasn't necessary, but he insisted that he had to at least try and be a gentleman. That she was, after all, a princess, and deserved to be treated as such. She had laughed at that, remembering some of their sexual escapades, but had agreed to let him take her out.  
"You know I'm just joking when I turn down tea at your place, right?" Emma questioned.  
"Yes." Jefferson smirked. "I still thought this was appropriate."  
"It is. It's perfect." The waitress returned with their tea. They both thanked her, never breaking eye contact with each other. Jefferson blew lightly on his tea. Emma tried to follow suite and ended up spraying droplets all over the table. She flushed and began wiping up the mess. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, her face flushed with embarrassment.  
"Don't be," Jefferson chuckled, "that was adorable." Emma scowled. Once the table was clean, Emma took a sip of her tea. "Good?" Jefferson inquired. She nodded.  
"Yours?" He murmured happily.   
"It's sweet that you had tea parties with Grace. I wish I'd had something like that with Henry." Emma admitted.  
"You will. He's still young, Emma. Maybe you can teach him how to swordfight."  
"Hah. I'm still learning myself."   
"Something tells me you're a natural." Emma smiled at the praise. "Did you play any sports growing up?" He asked. She shook her head in the negative.  
"I wasn't really a team player. But if there were a gym near wherever I was living, I'd go box. If not, I'd run. Sometimes for hours, just to clear my head."   
"I can certainly understand the need to do that." Jefferson sympathized. Emma nodded.  
"Were there any sports in the Enchanted Forest?" She asked.  
"Nothing organized. Children would improvise games with balls and whatnot. There was dueling, horseback riding."  
"Horseback riding sounds like fun."  
"Mm. Bet you'd be a natural at that, too." Jefferson winked. Emma shook her head at him.  
"Such a gentleman." She teased.  
"Always." They laughed together and, having finished their tea, stood to leave. Jefferson walked to the counter to pay their bill, and then joined Emma outside. "Now, back to my place." He said as he came up to her side.  
"And I thought today was going to be different." Emma mock sighed.  
"Oh, it is." Jefferson promised, offering her his arm. She slipped hers through it and they walked back to the mansion. Once there, Jefferson led her to the backyard, where Emma noticed a gigantic pile of leaves.  
"Is that - " She started.  
"I thought you may not have had many chances to frolic in leaves as a child. I've noticed it's somewhat of a tradition here. If you don't like it..." Jefferson trailed off, self-conscious. Emma turned to face him.  
"I do like it. Very much." She assured him, and he noticed unshed tears in her eyes. He kissed her briefly.  
"After you, then." Emma took off running towards the pile. She leapt into it and giggled joyously as the leaves enveloped her. Jefferson followed and landed directly next to her, laughing as well. He watched as Emma tossed handfuls of leaves into the air, her eyes bright with childlike excitement. Her golden curls were mussed, fanned out underneath her. Her porcelain cheeks were flushed, her rose pink lips parted. Jefferson was entranced. He brought his body over hers. Emma's eyes met his.  
"Thank you for this." She said, placing a hand lightly upon his cheek.   
"You're more than welcome." He said. She slid her hands behind his neck and pulled his lips to hers; keeping him in place so she could kiss him breathless. When they pulled apart, Jefferson slid his hands underneath her sweater, resting them on her flat belly. "My hands are cold." She laughed and he felt her muscles ripple underneath his palms.  
"I'll keep you warm." Emma promised. He grinned at her.  
"I adore you, Princess." He said, resting his head in the crook of her neck. She brought her hands to his shoulders.  
"I adore you, too, Hatter." For once, Jefferson loved the sound of that nickname.


End file.
